


The Rocket Exchange

by Animedemon01



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animedemon01/pseuds/Animedemon01
Summary: A few members of Team Rocket are forced to switch jobs in order to broaden their horizons, and things don't go as expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Attila and Hun are my favorite members of Team Rocket, but I feel they don't get enough love. I want to write more fics involving them later.

On a seemingly normal day for the members of Team Rocket, they each received an odd and unexpected letter from the boss, prompting a change in routine.

 

_Attention members of Team Rocket,_

_It has come to my attention that many of you have been doing the same thing every day for quite a while now, some of you with little to no success. In order to broaden your horizons and see if any of you would be better off assigned to something else, we will be participating in something called the Rocket exchange program. You will be given the duties of other members to see how you perform. Below is the list of participating members and who they will be replacing for a day._

_Attila and Hun will be taking the duties of Jessie and James._

_Butch and Cassidy will be taking the duties of Attila and Hun._

_Jessie and James will be taking the Duties of Butch and Cassidy._

_All unlisted members who have received this letter must report to me for their assignments. Thank you for your obedience, and please report back at the end of the day._

\--

Attila and Hun

 

“Did you ever figure out why the boss has been having these two hunt the same kid’s Pikachu for so long?” Attila asked his partner. “It kinda seems like a waste if you ask me.”

“I think he does it simply to keep them out of his hair.” Hun replied. “Look, there’s the kid now! Let’s end this thing once and for all!”

Attila and Hun quickly bombarded Ash, Brock and Misty, using Hun’s Steelix to surround the three trainers. Attila picked up Misty by the collar of her shirt and held her above the ground with one hand.

“Hand over the Pikachu or the girl gets it!” He said menacingly.

All they got in response was blank stares.

“Where are Jessie and James?” Ash asked. “And who are you guys?”

“I’m Hun, he’s Attila.” Said the shorter Rocket member. “As for those two idiots, well, we’re doing something the boss calls a Rocket Exchange. Just hand over the Pikachu already.”

Again, blank stares.

This time it was Brock who spoke. “What, no crazy schemes or weird vehicles? No motto?”

“Well, we do have a Mech if you guys wanna see it.” Said Attila.

Hun shook his head. “We don’t have time for this, just hand over the Pikachu before we have to take it from you.”

“No, we’re not giving you Pikachu!” Yelled Ash. “And put Misty down, you big oaf!”

Hun looked at his partner. “I guess we only have one choice.”

“Kill the girl?”

“No, you idiot, take the Pikachu!”

“Oh, I guess that’s why you gave me this rubber net.”

Attila dropped Misty roughly to the ground before easily scooping up Pikachu in the net. Hun grabbed the yellow Pokemon out of the net with a pair of rubber gloves and shoved into a rubber cave. The two quickly escaped on Attila’s Skarmory, Pikachu in hand.

“Well, that was easy.” Attila said as soon as the three trainers were out of sight.

“Of course it was.” Replied Hun. “We caught a freakin Raquaza before.

 

\--

Butch and Cassidy

 

Butch let out a gasp when he read their assignment.

“What is it?” His partner asked him.

“We have to capture Raikou!” He told her.

“Dammit!” Cassidy muttered. “There’s no way we’ll ever be able to do that. I say we just take the day off and tell the boss we failed; we’ll be telling him the same exact thing even if we actually _try.”_

Butch gave a nod. “Sounds reasonable.”

 

\--

Jessie, James, and Meowth.

 

“No Twerp, no Pikachu, this exchange ain’t all its cracked up to be.” Said Meowth. “We just break into that lab, steal some eggs, and then we’re done, easy as pie.”

“And look, an open window just for us.” James observed.

Jessie pushed passed the other two and climbed in the window first. “Ladies first!”

James followed successfully, but when Meowth tried to squeeze his way through the window, it slammed closed on his tail, causing him to scream.

Jessie grabbed the cat Pokemon and jerked him away from the window. “Quit screaming, you’re going to get us caught!”

“But my tail!” He cried. “I think its broken!”

James pointed to some sphere-like objects of a shelf. “Could those be the eggs we’re looking for?”

“Lets find out!” Jessie said, picking one up. But when she turned it around she found the angry face of a Voltorb staring back at her.

They froze in panic as the Voltorb appeared to smirk before blowing itself up.

“Team Rocket’s blasting off again!”

 

\--

 

“I can’t believe I thought that would be a good idea.” Giovanni said with a groan. Jessie and James fail, but that was expected. What I didn’t expect was for Butch and Cassidy to take the day off and expect to just pretend that they failed! In fact the only success we had today was that of Attila and Hun.”

The jaws of Jessie, James, and Meowth all collectively dropped to the floor.

“You mean, you stole Pikachu and it only took you a day?” Jessie asked in surprise.

“Well, duh.” Hun said with a smirk. “Honestly, it was just a normal Pikachu, quite an easy task. By the way you two talk about that thing, one would think it would take twenty years to finally capture it, but it took us less than two hours.”


End file.
